Smosh Games Vs Zombies
by llabball6
Summary: During Smosh Winter Games a zombie outbreak happens, will oc Kooper, Lasercorn, Wes, Sohinki, and Joven live?


it was a cold night up in big bear. It was a long day for Smosh Winter games. everyone decided to go to a casino but five decided to stay.

Matt Sohinki, David Moss A.K.A Lasercorn, Joshua Ovenshire or The Jovenshire, Wesley Johnson who goes by the name Wes and Kooper Shell, the newest member to the Smosh Family.

They decided to stay because A: They didn't want to waste money at a California casino, or B: In Sohinki's case he ate a hot sauce snow cone, and was trying to recover from it even through he likes hot food.

Kooper and Lasercorn were on there 3ds's playing games. While Jovern and Sohinki were having a Hearthstone duel, on there phones with Wes watching. Soon a message popped up on there phone's. "Sorry connection lost trying to reconnecting". Sohinki checked his battery seeing it was in good shape.

"Wes go fix the internet" Joven said as Wes went to do that, but the internet didn't work.

"Joven call Matt Rob and complang about the internet" Sohinki said.

Joven tried to call him, but was met with a try call again later.

As this happened Lasercorn, and Kooper were getting pizza, as Sohinki went to get a slice taking his cheese pills first.

Through their internet was out, they still had power.

Joven, Wes, and Lasercorn were arguing about the internet as Kooper looked out the window.

"Sohinki come here". he said, Sohinki came over and they both heard an animal noise coming from outside somewhere by the kitchen window.

"Guy's shut the hell up and get over here, there's this wild animal call" Kooper said as everyone came to the window. It sounded like a goat, "Wht tat nise" Lasercorn said his mouth full, suddenly it stopped. "You guy's hear that"? Sohinki asked. "It's probably Shane or Matt Raub messing with us" Joven said. "Ye ... yeah probably just messing with us" Lasercorn said. swallowing his food.

No one dared to go outside. That's when Sohinki tried calling Matt raub again but the same message came.

Sohinki said the phones aren't gonna work, as he tried to calm down with Pizza Lasercorn ate more, still playing his DS.

Kooper soon told them to listen as police sirens were heard in the distance along with emt's red and white lights in the room, joven and Sohinki went upstairs trying to see what's going on. They first heard tire's screeching in the distance then the EMP'S did a turn into the next intersection, then BAM a car hit the center of the truck a person flying out of the car.

"OOH, DID YOU SEE THAT" Joven yelled.

Sohinki on reaction dialed nine one one, but got another hold message.

They saw people coming outside after the loud crash right near them.

"The paramedic's can do what I can't, so i'm staying here" Joven said

"Yeah, but the parametric could need our help" Wes said. searching for a flashlight.

"Wes find anything"? Joven asked

Wes found two flashlights and a first aid kit Giving Lasercorn a flashlight.

Wes put on his jacket along with Sohinki.

Joven, Lasercorn, and Kooper got dressed, with Wes grabbing a knife for safety.

As they opened the door, cold air rushing in, Joven chickened out, not wanting to freeze to death.

The other three were waiting for Sohinki since it was a bad crash.

As they got close they saw a small crowd of people, looking nervous, and trying to call for help.

They could see the body that flew out of the car, twisted and mangled with a red trail behind it, making Wes vomit, Lasercorn still eating his pizza, Kooper almost threw up but kept it down, Sohinki had alarm in his voice.

Sohinkie tapped an older gentlemen on the shoulder asking what happened.

"I don't now man, I heard tires squealing, I cam out and they were literally crunched into each other, bad wrecks man, how'd that even happen the roads are dead" he said to Sohinki.

Wes wiped his mouth,"O ok okay guy's, let's check it out' Wes said going around to check the inside, using the flashlight to look inside, seeing the driver's were inside the air bags, seeing no movement.

"Wes, go open the back to check if anyone is alive' Sohinki said.

"I don't think I can get to it man the car is smashed agents the door's" Wes said

"Wes If anyone is alive we can help , try the side door, because those engines could blow at any minute" Sohinki said.

" I don't know my experience with the last body, i there's somebody in the back, they probably weren't properly secured, they could have smashed into something, i'd rater somebody else Lasercorn, or Kooper, you guy's seem okay" Wes said

Lasercorn apon hearing the engines might blow was taking steps back, still eating pizza, with Sohinki backing up too, Kooper was slowly waking forward, trying to be careful.

Some people apon seeing the our doing this, an older man walked up.

'You bunch of Pussy's what you standing around for, their's someone hurt in there' he said

he walks up to Kooper who was opening the door, while the man's buddy opened the back door.

Sohinki snuck a peek at the back and saw a man on a gurney,, with a hear monitor, which was beeping. He sit's up with a groan, dressed in Ski gear, some of it ripped, an emt was spattered on the side of the inside.

Kooper helped the gentleman to get the man out, the man's friend asked the person trapped down i he was aright.

"I'm in a god damn emt, they have every part of me strapped down for god sakes, please at least let me sit up" he said.

kooper did this, and the man sat up without much trouble.

"Why are you in the ambulance' Sohnki asked

'I was on a ski trail, and a You know, I got lost on the side of it, I was up there for eight hours, after it closed. They had to helicopter me out, frostbite' the man said.

'Oh Wow" Sohinki said

"I saw terrible things out there, been meaning to talk about it to the district in town, then out of no where" the man said.

then the sound of more groaning, from the emt, as the old man helped emt's away from the truck.

the man got a bit away from the cabin.

"I saw a first aid kit back at our cabin, would anything help" Lasercorn asked.

The old man looked at him and said "Son are you dumb, it's an ambulance, there's ton's of medical supplies' He said

Suddenly the emt on the floor opened his eye's wide, grab's the old man's head, pulling it towards his mouth, and takes a giant bite out of the side o his neck. The man screams as loud as he can.

"Holy cow" Kooper said said seeing this happen right in front of him, as he got out to get away.

"ZOMBIE, THERE'S A ZOMBIE, SOMEONE GET HIM, SOMEONE PU HIM DOWN" Sohinki yelled.

Back at the Cabin Joven got more scared with the screaming an Sohinki yelling Zombie.

"Holy Shit" Wes said pulling the man that got bit away.

lasercorn and Sohinki left running back to the cabin, Kooper decided to stay with Wes.

As Wes tried to pull the guy, he was shocked at how strong the zombie was, as he pulled he saw skin come apart. Some blood squirts Wes right in the face. he drops the man trying to get blood away from his eye's as Kopper just saw this happen.

"Wes get back to the house you idiot" Sohinki said.

Lasercorn stops and they bot start yelling at Kooper and Wes to come on.

Kooper looked at Wes wiping his eye's with his jacket, and he saw Wes pull out his knife for safety.

The zombie jumped onto the man Wes dropped on the ground shredding his face.

"HOLY SHIT"Kooper yelled an he stated running with Wes about ten seconds behind him.

At this point the other emt sit's up and start's running, with Sohinki deciding to go back to the house, as the our got close Wes was yelling to lock the door, The zombie and Wes staying the same distance, Kooper really regretting not grabbing a weapon.

The zombie was ten feet away, Joven opened the door, because he heard Sohinki yell, "JOVEN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, OPEN THE DOOR'

Wes could hear noises from the zombie, turning his head around he saw he was still ten feet away from him, with no injury, Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Kooper all made it inside waiting or Wes.

Wes dives through the open door when he got close yelling slam it.

In Wes's mind he was gonna jump through the open door, and the door closing right behind him. Unlucky for him, as he dived, the zombie grabbed his legs, making Wes hit the floor face first, getting a bloodied nose, with his knife falling from his hand.

"Lasercorn, Kooper pull Wes in" Joven said, going outside kicking the zombie in the head. As Kooper tried pulling Wes in, Lasercorn threw his flashlight at the Zombie. "Take this" he said as he threw it.

Sohinki holding the door waiting or him to get inside safely.

Lasercorn put so much baseball momentum that it went straight down hitting Wes on his back.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL" he yelled

"Sorryyy' Lasercorn said.

Joven kicked hard but the zombie didn't let go, Joven's toe hurting

"GRAB THE KNIFE, GRAB THE KNIFE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Wes yelled

Sohinki picks up the knife, and hands it to Lasercorn.

"Right the knife that would have made more sense" Lasercorn said

Kooper was pulling hard, but the Zombie was strong.

"Give me that" Joven said

"Okay, you do it" Lasecorn said handing him the knife.

Wes grabs the frame and tries pull himself in kicking the zombie, Kooper helping at his best.

"Are we sure this is a zombie" Oven asked

"I just saw him bite the guy outside, did you see him spring to life, oh no you didn't because you were hiding in the house, stab him" Sohinki said.

Joven decides to aim for the temple, since it was lying face down.

Kooper heard noise from the back door, "Lasercorn Sohinki, there's someone in the back" he said.

Lasercorn looks for something to defend himself with, running around the house hearing screaming from the front and back, he start's shaking, paralyzed in the middle of the room.

As Wes pulled hard, he felt the hands moved down his legs, then the zombie bit him.

"Joven here's the plan alright, pull Wes in, and i'm gonna slam the door on the thing' Sohinki said

"No he's too strong" Kooper said still pulling, Joven decided to try stabbing the zombie again

Lasercorn was in the fetal position telling himself to calm down.

Wes is screaming, Kooper grab's the door and pulls super hard. the zombie's mouth still in Wes's leg, Wes turns around and starts hitting it with the flashlight many times, as Joven got the knife inside the head, as the zombie became motionless.

Kooper pulled Wes inside calling for Joven to get in, as soon as he did Sohinki closed the door, lasercorn still rocking back and forth.

Kooper noticed the back door went silent, he crept over to it, he saw streaks of bloods on the patio, and he saw a creature eating a body, he saw the body was muscular, with sandy blonde hair, and he realized it was Shayne, intestines out on his sides.

"Guy's we have a problem" Kooper said

"What the Fuck is going on, Lasercorn get me a towel or a shirt" oven said.

"someone put a pan on the burner" Wes said as Lasercorn went to do that.

"GUY'S I think Shayne's dead, he's on the back porch being eaten by a fucking Zombie" Kooper said.

"Shayne's been eaten' Joven asked

Kooper nodded.

"Then stop yelling" Joven wispered.

"You sure" Lasercorn asked.

"Yes, I know that body anywhere" Kooper said, knowing some doctor stuff.

Wes paid not attention to this.

The porch light caught the scene, with snow falling, with the yelling they heard a bar noise from the beast, snow falling off his head, as he ran and started slamming himself ageist the door over and over again.

"Oops" Kooper said

the sound of glass being banged was heard, as Lasercorn boiled the pot, Joven freaked out, Wes stayed on the floor holing his leg, Sohinki looked for a weapon, and Kooper watched the door.

Joven too off his over shirt, wrapping it around Wes's leg.

Lasercorn found a shovel, and Sohinki found a pool cube.

"Let's go up stairs" Joven said.

"Get the first aid kit first" Wes said, Kooper doing this.

"We blocking the door, or staircase"? Kooper asked, the banging sti going on

'Too any windows, let's go upstairs" Joven said.

as Joven check on the pan, but it wasn't hot enough yet.

"Start blocking the stairs, once the pan is done, we can finish blocking it up" Wes said.

they start auguring what to do first, deciding to move the couch to the door first to barricade the door.

As lasercorn, Sohinki, and Kooper struggle with the couch, Joven got Wes upstairs, laid him on a bed and they opened the kit.

"Sohinki, lift your end' Lasercorn said

Wes pulled his pants leg up, and see's a mark where he got bit, bruises and punctured wounds. He cleaned it up, but couldn't move that well for a few day's.

"JOVEN PLEASE HELP US WITH THE COUCH, SOHINKI IS NOT HELPING HE'S TOO WEAK" kooper yelled.

Joven looked at Wes. "I love you like a brother, If I need to kill you, you need to let me know" Joven said.

"I'm fine go help them, i'm good" Wes said

Okay" Joven said.

On his way down Joven asked Wes if they needed the pan,with Wes saying no. so he too it of the stove and put it in the sink.

"Do one of you two want to search this house for a fucking forklift, because you can't lift this couch lift your end" Lasercorn said to Joven and Sohinki.

"What's going on down there" Wes said

They were arguing while trying to more the couch, they soon were able to set it against the back door.

Joven went looking for a poker at the fireplace, and found a crowbar.

Kooper suggested blocking the front door.

"Front door, or stairs" Joven asked

"Door, if we need to block the stair's then we block stairs" Kooper said

":How many Zombie's are out there"? Joven asked

'The one you killed out front, then the one in the back that ate fucking Shayne, right in front of us" Sohinki said.

"Wait Shayne's dead"? Wes asked, not noticing due to his injury.

As they got close they heard something, Kooper looked out the window, the porch light still on, Kooper saw a small women, with a big jacket on, with a beanie with dark hair under the beanie, bent over the body of the dead Zombie, eating. At the moment another small women came to the window, her eye's were clear white, no pupils. She then punched through the window gabbing Kooper by his collar, and he saw it was Olivia.

Lasercorn apon hearing the glass, ran to the window with his shovel, while Kooper tried to yank himself away, she kept pulling him towards the window, but it didn't break, the broken glass rakes the coat she was wearing, blood and fluff mixing together, as she kept slamming Kooper against the window, trying to pull him out.

"Guy's she's so strong now' Kooper said.

Lasercorn got ready, with Joven got ready too.

Kooper tried again to get free from Olivia's grip.

As Joven watched he looked at the glass door to check on the zombie, seeing a tall black male with a hoodie, realizing it was Flitz, still pounding on the glass, blood all over the hoodie.

Kooper used his inner strength to throw Olivia away, the window was now broken.

"Quick do we go upstairs with Wes or out the garage" Joven asked

"let's check the Garage are there van's in the garage?" Lasercorn asked.

Lasercorn and Kooper ran to the garage to see if the bus was there, to bring a lot of equipment, needs a big bus, as Joven and Sohinki went upstairs.

Lasercorn and Kooper found a cargo van in the garage, as they turn the light on they saw the keys right there, they both hi fived happy.

"GUY'S GET DOWN HERE, THERE'S A VAN, LET'S DRIVE AWAY, Everyone to the Van" Kooper yelled.

Sohinki helped Wes downstairs and the five saw only three seats in the cargo van.

They soon agreed Wes would lie down in the back.

As Sohinki opened the door, there was a lot of camera's, and mics.

Wes sitting in the inside of the van tossing Sohinki stuff, making noise as they did this.

"Guy's keep one camera, this will get a billion views" Lasercorn said, as Kooper grabbed one, turning it on.

Lasercorn was driving, with Kooper and Joven in the front, with Sohinki and Wes in the back.

Joven got out, pressed the button to opened the door, and jumpe back in, as the garage door opened. As it opened they saw bodies start coming in.

They saw something huge come in and relied it was Matt Raub, as a zombie, blood and gore covered his arms.

Lasercorn floor's it backward, yelling hold on, Wes and Sohinki held tightly as he backed up.

"DIE FATTY" he yelled, as they felt zombies hitting the car, some running to the side, the rear tire felt out of line. In front of them bodies were getting back up, after being ran over.

As they back up, feeling pressure on the van, they put it in drive and drove forward away from the cabin.

Half an hour was the time it took for all of this to happen, as they drove to where the outbreak started, hundreds of zombies walking around, house's with door's wide open,people being pulled out, screaming everywhere, with an orange glow in the south.

Wes wanted to go to main street since there was a gun store, but Joven didn't want to turn, and said that was the first place people will go. Lasercorn driving careful around the accident.

They made a right onto Golden Oak road, doing turns, going fast now, after going down hill. "Man your going to fast, ease up, ease up" Joven said. "David you better know what your doing: Kooper said. Then suddenly they saw a three car pile up out of nowhere, Zombies banging on the car.

Lasercorn slammed on the breaks, but going fast made him lose control of the van, and he rolled the van, metal scrapping on the road, and they drove into a ditch.

"Dammit Laercorn" Wes said

"I told you we shouldn't letted him drive" Joven said.

"Why does everything I do harm Wes" Lasercorn said.

Kooper was shaking, not expecting this, and he let out a huge breath of air.

As Sohinki and Wes tumbled around in the back, Sohinki slammed into Wes, and there was a cracking noise in Wes's left arm, as he winced at this.

"Son of a bitch" Wes said

"Sohinki you okay" Lasercorn asked.

"Yeah man i'm great' Sohinki said.

"You dicks gonna ask if Wes is okay" Kooper said.

"Wes do you need me to kill you yet"? Joen asked

"I'll kill all of you" Wes said weak.

"Sorry" Lasercorn said.

"That was Crazy" Kooper said.

Joven looked right, and saw the sky, meaning the car was laying on it's left side.

"Joven roll down your window" Kooper said.

"Yeah ... Joven roll down your freaking window" Wes said

"Dammit, alright, now we listen to me, no more Lasercorn leading" Joven said, rolling the window down and he peeked his head out. Four zombies pounding on the cars, not noticing the van crashing.

"Hey do you see anyone in the car's"? Sohinki asked?

Joven saw one pounding on a windshield, and one on top, the windshield was so spiderweb it was hard to see but he did see movement in the car.

"Joven, do .. you hear anyone yelling' Wes asked.

Joven nodded, hearing yelling, screaming, and crying.

Joven and Kooper got out, Kooper still filming, filmed joven getting Lasercorn out.

"Here's the thing, we need to be real quiet about moving Wes, he's gonna need help" Sohinki said.

"Okay you guy's are out, so open the side door and slowly help Wes out" Sohinki said.

"I'm gonna give you guy's a head start, then i'm gonna honk the horn" Joven said.

"No not our horn" Kooper said

"Yeah so we can get the zombie away from the humans" Joven said.

"Your an idiot, don't do that" Sohinki said

"Your gonna let them die in there" Joven said

"Keep your voice down" kooper said

Joven repeated his last sentence in a wisper.

"Relax we don't need to go out that way, we can go out the back" Wes said.

"oh right yeah" Joven and Sohinki said.

Lasercorn, Kooper and Joven go to the back, opening the door and it fell making a huge banging noise, as Sohinki got out.

The four stood still in silence, they heard the crunching of snow coming from the car crash, to the left. Hearing noises.

"Guy's, let's get back inside": kooper whispered lowly.

"HEY FEARLESS LEADER, YOU DON'T WANT LASERCORN TO BE LEADER ANYMORE" Lasercorn said his voice loud

Sohinki and Kooper tried to tell him to quiet down, then they heard aggressive banging on the van, both Zombie ran the corner and fell.

Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Joven swing there shovel, knife, and pool cube at the zombies.

Lasercorn hit the shoulder, Sohinki hit one on the head, breaking his stick in half, with the broken piece flying back into his face. Joven stabbed one in the shoulder, and grabbed it's neck in grapple with it now.

Joven and the zombie battled, with Joven trying to find the sweet spot.

The other zombie tried to get Kooper, who hit him with a shovel, making the zombie trip and his head cracks on a giant rock.

Wes tried to reach for the door, putting weight on his shoulder, making him scream, the pounding in the background stopping, as they heard sobbing now.

both car's were packed and ready to go, the back one having camping supplies.

Wes rolled out the van.

Joven's at tug of war with the zombie, neither gaining ground, Sohinki throw's his broken cube, and it lands in the dirt, and Sohinki picked the crowbar up.

Kooper heard running from behind them.

"I'm just saying, there's people running after us, we might have to run away" Kooper said.

Lasercorn and Sohinki readied their weapons as Wes saw two more zombie running towards the van.

Wes got back in the van and started yelling.

Lasercorn swung, but stopped when Joven's head was in the way.

Sohinki raised the crowbar, and hit the zombie hard in the head, then pulled the crowbar out. The zombie fell to the ground motionless.

Joven looked at Sohinki shocked, the he said "I love you" he said hugging him

Sohinki looked at his hand and clothes shocked that he did that, as a zombie tackled them.

As the other zombie ran towards Kooper and Lasercorn, Wes reached out with his good hand trying to trip the zombie, which he did, the Zombie landing on his face.

Sohinki too his coat off quick getting free, as Joven stabbed the zombie in the shoulder, then he stabs it in the head, poping out of it's eye.

Joven watched, Wes tried to blind the zombies, Sohinki opened the side door, and he see's a zombie coming towards him.

Lasercorn kept trying to hit the zombie, but every swing, he backed up, due to the zombie getting closer.

Kooper grabbed the knife from the zombie's skull. "I'm sick and tired of these god damn zombies" He said stabbing the zombie straight in the head, as he pulled the knife out, it covered in blood, he looked at Lasercorn and said "That's how you do it" he said still filming the whole event.

There was a bang as a body hit the van.

A zombie see's Joven, Lasercorn and Kooper, he stops, seeing the bodies, them seeing no pupils, in his eyes. His mouth opens wide, coming unhinged, dropping a level, they watched as a swarm of flying insects fly out of it's mouth making a cloud in front of them. zipping everywhere.

Sohinki hopped inside the door, closing it saying for everyone to get inside.

Lasercorn ran towards the row of cards, 'Lasercron you get this one ... son of a bitch" Joven said seeing him run, and he ran after him, with Kooped not far behind.

Sohinki pulled Wes's arm in and closed the back door.

He saw the bug's that were hornet sized, crawling on the windows.

Kooper tried to open a door to a car, with Lasercorn, but it was locked, and they saw a face, a Young short gentleman,short hair, glasses, and a squared jaw.

It hit Kooper it was Noah, a member of the smosh family, along with a girl he never met.

Kooped saw he had pupils, along with the girl, him and Lasercorn are whispering for him to open the door. they saw Noah shake

his head scared. "Look, pupils, were fine" Lasercorn whispered as they saw tear's running down his face not saying anything, the girl the same way.

"Bro pull it together, we can get out of this let us in" Kooper said.

As Noah check out the area from inside the car, Sohinki and Wes was watching the bugs crawling on the window or buzzing around the window. They here a buzz, and see one crawl threw a crack in the door.

"Okay, so here's my plan, Wes crawl with me, unfortunately, were gonna have to make some noise here, i'm afraid we're out of

options, i'm gonna bash open the windshield and crawl out of it" Sohinki said

they look at the bug and Wes said smash it.

Sohinki did this, and saw green goo, it had a wicket long stinger on it.

"Alright, we need to get out of here Wes" Sohinki said

"Yeah" Wes said, agreeing.

Joven saw in a car someone laying on the floor, not knowing if the person was dead or alive.

"Wes, get a look at this thing are you seeing it' Sohinki said as Wes looked at the dead bug.

"Woah, what the hell is going on" he said

Sohinki shrugged., in response.

"So we're gonna die if we stay here, we should get out of the van maybe" Sohinki said

"Okay, my leg's feeling a little better, I think I can limp out" Wes said to him

"Here's what we're gonna do, i'm gonna fling the door opened, and we're gonna make a break for it over to Kooper, Joven, and

Lasercorn, now keep in mind, we got to go quick, so I don't know i i'm gonna be holing that door for you" Sohinki said.

"Okay, that's fine, just hold it for a little bit' Wes said.

As Sohinki get's out, he doesn't hear as much buzzing, seeing the two zombies wondering the street.

"Okay against my better judgement i'm gonna hold that door for a second, but i your taking a long time, then I gotta go" Sohinki said.

Wes use's his good arm and leg to get up, and get's out.

Sohinki saw the zombies, wondering, and noticed they were acting like a blind person. Trying to listen for anything.

Kooper and Lasercorn watch as Noah unlocked the door, as they helped him and the girl out, Joven came over to them.

"There's a cabin over there, we're gonna try and get to the cabin, let's go" Kooper said.

"Our cabin"? Sohinki asked

"No there's a cabin over there" Joven said

Noah and the girl nods not saying much.

Wes and Sohinki were happy to see Noah, and as they got ready to go, Kooper asked Noah if he knew were Keith and/or Courtney were.

he shook his head and Wes said everyone was dead.

Sohinki said he thought Keith woul be the one who lived, while Lasercorn said shayne, Kooper said he was happy Noah was alive as Joven said they had to go.

Sohinki, Wes, and Lasercorn were head, while kooper, Joven, Noah and the unknown female were in the back. Joven heard a buzzing noise, a single buzz, he turned around, and saw a bug land on the female's head, she give him and Kooper a look saying,

GET IT OFF.

They watched as it climbed her head, and it's wings moved a little, crawling on her head, the girl holding her screaming in.

Kooper handed Joven a knife as he shushed the girl, as joven touched the bug with the knife, The bug climbed onto the blade a little, the stinger, then goes into the girls head, and she screams, getting Noah, Lasercorn, Wes and Sohinki's attention, seeing the girl's eye's roll into the back of her head.

"Joven You need to fucking kill her, we don't know what's gonna happen" Kooper said.

Joven look's at the knife, and stabs the forehead, saying he was sorry, killing the girl, her scream still echoing.

"Oh man, we need to go now" Kooper said

They found the door to the cabin locked, Lasercorn, Wes and Sohinki went to one side.

"Noah who was that girl"? Kooper asked

"I don't know, she asked for help and I let her in" he said shaking

"I feel sorry for her" Kooper said

Noah nodded at him.

"Joven, me and Noah will follow you" Kooper said to Joven.

The three went the other way, all six seeing a fence, large, eight foot wooden fence, wit a giant sign, that said beware of Dog.

Sohinki checked and saw the window's were closed.

Wes turned the flashlight on, and shied it through the window, seeing it messy.

Joven, Kooper, and Noah saw no sign on their side.

Sohinki told Wes and Lasercorn that the other three might make a mistake, let's use that to get inside" While telling Lasercorn about the bee's.

Joven, Kooper, and Noah hopped the fence, as Lasercorn tried to smash the window with his shovel, and Sohinki grabbed it saying no.

Sohinki tried to find a dog, not seeing it, Wes tried to shine his light to find the dog, seeing a large metal pole, with a large dog house, not seeing a chain.

Joven, Kooper, and Noah saw a patio, they went to the door, an opened it, being hit by warm air,, not smelling fresh, but not smelling like dead people too.

"Guy's are you in here' Kooper whispered, Lasercorn, Wes and Sohinki heard him talk, but not what he said.

Wes shined the light into the window, and it shined into the room, and Kooper, Noah and Joven heard growling, the three ran in closing the door fast.

"RUFF RUFF RUFF" They heard from a large dog

"I told you they would make a mistake" Sohinki said to Lasercorn and Wes.

it was a St Bernard dog, they saw it was still alive, Joven went to the light, and saw Wes whispering to open the window.

"You two maybe, he said to Wes and Sohinki, you hmmm, he said to Lasercorn.

"Dude we stuck together this whole time, we're letting them in" Kooper said setting the camera down, and opened the window, popping the screen out.

Lasercorn and Sohinki got in, and as they helped Wes in, he bit his jacket to stay quiet, as he was helped in, it hurts, his screaming was muffed, and he landed on his arm, hurting more, as Lasercorn closed the window.

They saw the dog sitting outside watching them.

"Let the dog in, there so friendly" Sohinki said, as they heard it whine.

Kooper went to the door, and opened it a little and closed it and locked it when the dog got in.

He ran circles around them, an sit's down happy.

"Let's them him Reginald" Lasecorn said

"dude' Noah said.

"You can't name a dog you found' Joven said.

"His collar say's Farful" Kooper said

"Never mind his name is Reginald now" Joven said.

"No it's Farful" Kooper said

"Who name's their dog Farful" Joven said

Sohinki and Wes nodded as Sohinki helped Wes lie down on the couch.

Lasercorn and Noah looked for dog treats, as Kooper filmed Sohinki and Joven going upstairs, with Lasercorn right behind, Noah staying with Wes.

"Hey guy's look for pain pills up their' Wes said.

Joven was in front, holding his knife with both hands, Sohinki right behind him holding his shoulder, shining the flashlight down the hall, Kooper behind them filming, and Lasercorn holding his shovel.

Farful whimper's and Wes calls for him, he jumps onto Wes's lap, and he groans in pain petting him.

Upstairs the group of four saw four doors.

"Don't worry, I saw this on the walking dead" Sohinki said pounding on the wall, going BAM BAM BAM BAM, watching for a reaction.

"You son of a oh" Joven said

"I saw that too" Kooper said

they head a noise by a door.

"Okay nothing up here, i'm going downstairs" Joven said.

"Okay on the show, they opened the door, but by a little, and stab the thing" Sohinki said

"Why does Joven have to do it" Kooper said.

"I'm doing my job" Sohinki said.

"I don't want this job, Lasercorn killed a zombie" Joven said as Noah and Wes sighed at the auguring.

"Your the best with the knife" Sohinki said as Farful barked, and Wes made him calm down.

the four gamer's hear a zombie noise from the room, and they talked about what to do.

A master bedroom, and a boy's room, mainly empty was two of the rooms, the third was a bathroom.

"Sohinki did you grab the first aid kit" Joven asked.

"No there was bugs" Sohinki said

"Bug's, what Bugs" Joven asked

"Oh right, so there are these metal bugs, with glass inside"

"It killed the girl' Joven said as they looked

Kooper said not to freak out, as Lasercorn said he would open it a tiny bit, but Joven said no, saying bad things happen with him, as the door shook, Kooper opened the door, Joven ready, a large hand clawed at them, a women's head with a blonde ponytail peeks out the door, white eyes, Joven grabs the arm and stabs her, saying sorry, as the body falls down, as they opened the door more.

They walked into the room seeing it was a teenage room, and as they entered they saw a corner was honeycombs from bottom to top, no noise from it, it was made of metal, at that moment a green light filled the room, a low humming noise, and they smelled ozone, and a giant polyhedron, darkens the sky, the sun rising ewer the horizon, as they went downstairs, they opened the front door, and saw the polyhedron was gone, the sun making the skies bright, as the bugs were gone.

"Guy's the zombie's are changing back to humans" Kooper said

Suddenly Lasercorn threw his shovel at the sun.

as the group sat down to relax Kooper said the final words of the recording.

"Okay guy's it looks like that's the end of Smosh Games vs Zombies" he said ending the video.

"SO what now" Noah asked.

"We see if anyone is alive" Joven said

"The zombie are gone" Lasercorn said

"And they're turning back to normal, the government had something to do with it" Sohinki said.

"Maybe some of our friends are Alive' Wes said.

"Yep, and we'll find them" Kooper said

soon they had Wes's leg and arm wrapped up greatly and the group of six started the walk back to their cabin with Farful, hoping for a something good to happen.

It took about an hour, but they got back to the cabin, it turned out the body in the back wasn't Shayne, and everyone was confused, since they were human again.

"Guy's what, WOAH, What the fuck happened to you guy's" Ian asked seeing them bloodied and Wes hurt.

"You know surviving a zombie apocalypses, getting it on film, and happy our friends are alive" Kooper said

Matt Raub came up to them and kooper, Wes, Sohinki, Lasercorn, and Joven said next time, no one was going to a casino next time.

The five gamer's had only one question, what were the bugs for. But that, my friends is another story, for another time.

THE END.


End file.
